


Cheetos

by Bunny7033



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Dean, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny7033/pseuds/Bunny7033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's gained a bit of weight since soccer season ended; Cas thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheetos

"Huh."

"Shut up."

"I just feel like I should’ve noticed before now." Cas pokes at Dean’s belly, which is decidedly softer and pudgier than it had been a month ago. "It’s cute."

"Damn right it is. I’m adorable." He flops back on the bed and lets Cas begin tracing patterns across his tummy, t-shirt rucked up to his ribs. "I’ll lose it eventually, you know, when soccer starts back up. It’s just nice not to have to eat really healthy all the time now. And it’s finals! You know I stress-eat during finals."

"Mmm. By the way, I brought your Cheetos."

"See!" Dean points an accusatory finger in Cas’ direction. "You’re enabling me. This is all your fault."

"I don’t mind claiming some responsibility for this," Cas says, giving Dean’s side a playful squeeze. "Though I don’t think it’s entirely my fault."

"Fine, 50% of it’s your fault. But exercise is _hard_. The gym’s just so far away! And it’s _cold_ out.”

"Who knew that half a mile and typical New England weather could be such a hardship," Cas deadpans.

Dean snorts and wiggles his fingers under Cas’ arm, causing him to giggle and squirm over to the end of the bed, out of Dean’s reach. “No one needs your sass.”

Cas is unsurprised when Dean manages to trap him in between his legs, because however chubby he’s gotten since soccer ended, he’s still _strong_. That doesn’t, however, stop him from trying to get away when Dean sits up, leans over, and starts tickling his ribs. “Dehehehean! No fahahair, dohohon’t!”

"Don’t what, Giggles? You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific than that."

"Tihihickle meeheehee!" Cas giggles.

"But I already _am_ doing that. You saying this isn’t enough?” Dean grins and switches spots, wriggling fingers clawing over Cas’ thighs.

Cas squeaks and struggles harder. “Nohohoho! You knohohow that’s nohohot whahahat I meheheant!” He finally succeeds in jerking away, tumbling off the bed onto the floor and landing in a graceless heap.

When he looks up, Dean’s biting his lip, shoulders shaking as he tries to hold in his laughter. “You okay?” Cas nods, and Dean immediately bursts out laughing.

Cas huffs. “Really Dean? Fine, I’ll give you something else to laugh about.”

Dean laughs even harder when Cas climbs back up on the bed and begins scribbling his fingers all over Dean’s soft, pudgy stomach. “Wahahahait! Cahahahahas-“

"Wait? Why should I? This seems perfectly fair, considering you did it to me."

"Buhuhut it tihihihickles!" Dean protests, attempting to squirm away before Cas sits on his thighs, effectively pinning him down.

"I don’t remember you being _this_ ticklish,” Cas teases. “Maybe now that your belly’s larger it’s gotten more ticklish as well. Should I do some more tests to find out?”

"Nohohohoho! Truce, plehehehease!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Cas shoots Dean a smile and gets a rude hand gesture in return. "You know, that’s not very nice considering how merciful I’m being."

"Shut up. I’m being just as merciful, you know I could totally get you back."

Cas rolls his eyes and leans down for a kiss, at the same time wriggling his fingers over Dean’s lower belly and grinning when it results in a giggle and a light smack to his head. “Quit it, truce-cheater. Hey, where’d you put those Cheetos?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at http://calmturquoise.tumblr.com/ where I post other things (often Supernatural related, sometimes pudgy!Dean related, almost always tickling related) that I'm generally too lazy to transfer over here.


End file.
